The objective of this contract is to utilize appropriate papillomavirus animal model systems to evaluate the efficacy of experimental antiviral substance to control papillomavirus infections. In addition, the models will be studied to provide badly needed information on the natural history and pathogenesis of papillomavirus infections. This infection not only has a serious detrimental impact on the infected individual's quality of life, but several types of the etiologic agent are almost certainly a cofactor in the development of cervical carcinoma which kills 7000 American women annually. None of the currently available therapies including interferon, 5-flurorouraul cryotherapy, laser surgery and podophyllotoxin are adequate. In 1988, NIAID awarded two contracts for the evaluation of experimental therapies. As a result of these studies, several compounds have been identifies which warrant clinical evaluation. Further preclinical study of other compounds are targeted towards the support of clinical development in the near future. This contract will assure continuation of this vital resource for the development of antiviral therapies.